


the house call

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, Extra Treat, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Thor says, “I’d rather kiss you, if that’s alright.” Or, that’s what Scott hears. There’s no way those words actually leave Thor's mouth.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Thor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	the house call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this accessory for your little black dress, within_a_dream!

Today is the coolest day of Scott’s life. Ok, no. The day Cassie was born was definitely the coolest. Then the day Scott became Ant-Man, or the day Captain America recruited him.

Scott has had a lot of cool days. But a personal visit from the God of Thunder is pretty neat.

Scott isn’t sure why Thor wanted to visit him of all people. Not that Scott isn’t happy about it, he’s over the freaking moon! But there are people on Earth Thor has known a lot longer. Not to mention his own god-people over in New Asgard.

He’s also trying to figure out how Thor got his phone number. Or when Thor learned to use a phone. He woke up to a video message from Thor saying he would be arriving on Midgard (a fancy name for Earth?) on the seventeenth day of the month of July. Thor said he would be ‘most honored’ by the opportunity to greet Scott when he arrived.

Most honored. Thor, God of Thunder, big fancy lightning bolts and stuff. That guy would be ‘most honored’ to see Scott.

Needless to say, Scott rolls out the red carpet. He puts fresh sheets on the guest bed. (Is Thor staying? Scott has no idea?) Scott also does a massive living room-declutter and Febreezes the sofa. He even buys the expensive craft beer instead of whatever domestic is on sale.

Scott has plenty of time to prepare, but all the time in the world doesn’t feel like enough. When Thor arrives at his front door, Scott realizes how stupid this is. Why is he having Thor come to his place? Scott should have rented them a fancy room at the Ritz. Or bought out some snazzy restaurant in the city for a few hours. Would have set Scott back a bit, but it would have been less mortifying than a god sitting on his squeaky sofa.

It’s a hot day, and Scott has his air conditioning on overdrive. He’s sweating from the humidity, or because Thor keeps giving him these smiles while he talks. Like Scott is the only thing in the world that matters. _It’s because he’s an alien,_ Scott’s mind offers helpfully. _You have an alien god on your couch, and he’s looking at you all weird because he **is** weird. In a good way. In a very good way. But still._

Thor has different colored eyes, and it takes Scott a while to remember that one is fake. Scott swears the gold one shines when Thor gets to an excited point in his story.

To be honest, Scott has no idea what Thor is talking about. He’s telling some story about his time up in space with the Guardians. It involves stealing something from bad people. And those bad people might look like overgrown lizards with razor teeth? Scott loses Thor somewhere around portal jumps and cotati metal. But it’s ok, because Scott doesn’t have to know what Thor is talking about to like hearing Thor talk.

Thor sounds happy. Upbeat and energetic. Even though his words don’t make a lick of sense, they’re spilling out of him in bursts of excitement. Thor sounds a lot better than he did last time Scott saw him. He looks a lot better too. Not that he didn’t look good back then, Thor always looks good, but…

Scott swore he wouldn’t let his brain go this direction.

But, Thor looks good. Thor doesn’t just sit on Scott's sofa, he _sits_. His crouch is all muscle - thigh muscle specifically. Thor has dropped some weight but not all, and when Thor sits, his excess belly rests on his legs. It makes Scott’s mouth go dry.

He stumbles over his words when he notices - 10 minutes too late - that Thor’s beer is empty. “You, um, want another? Or something different? Or none of the above?”

“Another,” Thor says. One word, self-assured. Complete with a smile that makes Scott’s stomach flutter off in 50 different directions.

“Cool! You got it, God of Thunder.” Scott half-smiles, half-winces as he hurries off to the kitchen.

Thor laughs kindly while Scott is away. “Call me Thor. You are a brave warrior, Lang. The honor is mine to share your company on this fine day.”

He’s back to the ‘honor’ talk, which doesn’t do anything good for the butterflies partying in Scott’s gut. “Oh, awesome,” Scott forces out. He returns with refills for Thor and himself and wedges against an arm of the sofa. It’s not that there isn’t room to spread out. But Thor has his thighs open, belly settled between them. Scooting closer would mean pressing legs against Thor’s. Feeling the warmth of his body through his clothes. Shooting off a new set of bad ideas in his brain like fireworks.

“As I was saying,” Thor continues.

Scott is fine not understanding a word Thor says. He likes the way Thor sounds, and the way Thor looks, and Thor’s smiles. It’s easy to smile along and nod eagerly when Thor seems to come to the apex of his story. The finale involves Rocket with a big gun, of course it does. There may also be some kind of octopus people? And Peter Quill had sex with one of them?

“What about you?” Thor asks.

Scott blinks out of his dreamy state of not-listening. “Pardon?”

“What about you, friend?” Thor smiles. “I’ve shared tales from beyond the borders of Midgard, but I have missed this planet dearly. Tell me of affairs here.”

Scott barks out a nervous laugh. Thor, powerful alien god-dude, called him ‘friend.’ “Well, uh-”

Scott tells Thor as much as he knows, which is never as much as any other member of the Avengers. He lets Thor know about Sam having Captain America’s shield. He and Bucky are keeping people safe as the world rebuilds. T’Challa is back in Wakanda, and his country is offering more global aid than ever before.

Strange is back in New York doing...whatever magic stuff Strange does. Hulk is there too. He’s taken on an important role in public relations, easing people's concerns for the future.

Scott glosses over the kid Parker’s situation. That’s pretty messy at the moment, and the media hasn’t been kind after Beck’s reveal. But far as Scott can tell, the kid is safe and well.

He also skates over Wanda. Last Scott heard, she needed some time to grieve, but Scott hasn’t seen her since the send off at the cabin on the lake.

It hits Scott at the end of his ramble that Thor must know everything he's said already. He’s closer friends with most of the people Scott mentioned. For all Scott knows, Thor went to see them first. But Thor is polite, never cutting in while Scott prattles on about the list of famous superheroes he’s met.

When Scott finally shuts up, Thor tips his head. “And what about you?” he asks.

“Me?” At Thor’s affirming nod, Scott frowns. “I don’t know. I’ve been here, I guess.”

“So I see,” Thor says. His mouth twitches., and Scott would think Thor is making fun of him, except the look is too warm.

“I’ve been spending time with my daughter,” Scott says. “Cassie. She was here over the 5 year blip. When I got back, she was grown up. I’ve missed a lot of time with her. I missed a lot even before I got stuck in the quantum realm. Bad decisions and whatnot. But...sorry, you won’t care about all that.”

“I care,” Thor says. His protest is sincere enough to fool Scott. Maybe he does?

“I’m not saying things are bad,” Scott hurries to add. “I’m lucky, man. After what we went through, I’m lucky to get to be here with the people I care about. If I didn’t have things in perspective before, I sure as hell do now. Family comes first, no matter what.”

“Yes,” Thor agrees - a little sadly, Scott thinks. “Family must always come first." He clears his throat. "Tell me of your daughter, Lang.”

Cassie is by far Scott’s favorite topic of conversation. And though Scott is curious about why Thor would ask, he can never say no to a chance to brag about how cool she is.

Scott talks up how smart Cassie is; not just booksmart, but perceptive. She’s confident in herself, but she doesn’t use that confidence to put down others. Cassie has been able to make Scott laugh since she was old enough to talk. She shares Scott’s love of classic rock and chocolate. They’re going camping upstate in the fall, Scott’s already upgraded his old ratty tent with a hole in the roof. It took getting soaked to convince him to finally get a new one.

Not that getting rained on is bad, God of Thunder.

“Sorry,” Scott laughs. He’s been talking so long that he sounds winded. “I can talk about Cassie for days.”

“I can tell,” Thor observes. “You light up when you speak of your offspring. I can tell she means much to you.” He’s smiling again. Scott has to think he didn’t mind hearing Scott ramble all too much.

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. He scrubs an embarrassed hand over the back of his neck. “I’m so proud of her, man. She’s getting too old to have pops around all the time, but I’m trying to get as many minutes with her as I can.”

“You’re quite wise for that,” Thor says. He punctuates his point with a pat to the hand Scott has sitting between them on the sofa.

After the touch, Thor’s hand settles on top of Scott’s while he swigs his beer with the other. It's like holding Scott’s hand is the most normal thing in the world.

Scott looks down at Thor’s hand, and back up at Thor. He’s trimmed both his beard and his hair. Beaded braids extend from Thor’s jaw, and matching braids weave his hair back. Scott wonders if Thor made the braids himself. Scott would want to play with Thor’s hair too, if he had full use of both of his hands.

Which, right, Scott's hand is still trapped under Thor’s.

It has to be some weird Asgardian ritual. Asgard must be a more touchy-feely culture. It would explain how Thor looks at him, lighting up like he’s seeing something new for the first time. There's a reasonable explanation for everything, but Scott's cheeks still turn red. Thor’s hand is so _big_ , warm and heavy. Scott wants to stretch his fingers out, invite Thor to lace their hands together.

“You, um, want another one?” Scott asks. He realizes, again too slow, that Thor’s beer is empty.

Thor says, “I’d rather kiss you, if that’s alright." Or, that’s what Scott hears. There’s no way those words actually leave Thor's mouth.

Scott laughs way too loud. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that. You, uh, said you wanted the pilsner?”

“Oh no,” Thor says. “I said I’d rather kiss you. If you’re not opposed, of course.”

“Right.” Scott blinks, opens his mouth, shuts it, and blinks again. “Wait, what? Opposed? Who would - are there people out there who don't want to kiss you?"

Thor gives him another one of those smiles. Only, this one feels closer. Which makes sense, because Thor shifts over on the couch. And their legs push up against each other. Thor is as warm as Scott thought he would be. Also, Thor smells _good._ Some hard-to-describe blend of clean and spicy.

Scott sinks into Thor’s space, even with the voice in the back of his mind saying that this is a joke. It has to be. Or some cultural misunderstanding. Who knows, maybe ‘kiss’ in Asgardian means ‘shake your hand’ or ‘use your bathroom’ or any number of things.

Except, Thor actually kisses him the human way, and Scott’s thoughts shatter into a million pieces. Thor cups Scott’s face and rubs lazy fingers through Scott’s hair. The million pieces of Scott’s thoughts crack apart into another million.

Scott sets a hand on Thor’s huge shoulder before he can decide it isn’t polite to put it there without permission. Thor’s outline is easy to feel through his clothes, round but firm.

Scott is floating in the idea of Thor’s actual skin under his fingers when Thor eases back. Air is nice, but Thor’s mouth is nicer. Scott feels a pang of disappointment when stale air conditioning replaces Thor's lips. He opens his eyes, head buzzing and brain beyond repair. Thor must think he looks nuts.

Now is totally Scott’s chance to say something suave and badass like the movies. Instead, he hears himself breathe, “Uh... What?”

Thor grins like Scott is hilarious. Scott must be to a dude with his through-the-roof testosterone levels. Do aliens have testosterone? “I fancy you,” he says. “I thought you knew that. I’ve made my intentions quite obvious, haven’t I?”

Yeah no, Scott missed every single memo on this priceless piece of information. "Language barrier, human/god. It happens. So, do you mean ‘like’ as in, buddy-like? Or are you saying ‘like’ as in-”

“I would like to remove every article of clothing currently on your person and taste every inch of you?”

What little remains of Scott’s brain goes blank. He holds up a finger and takes a breath. Then, the finger wilts. All he can do is stare in wonder.

Thor smiles and gives Scott’s slumped shoulder a pat. “It’s the latter, my friend. But I was afraid that would seem too forward. In my time here, I’ve noticed Midgardians are quite...careful with such escalations of passion. But a kiss seemed an appropriate way to share my affections. I hope I wasn’t too forward.”

“No, oh no, not at all.” Scott gawks, he can’t help it. A part of him wonders if he made it back to the right timeline after their little time heist. Strange has mentioned weird stuff about alternate dimensions. This? Sure has the feel of some other, way luckier Scott Lang’s life. “I, uh, I like kissing. It’s a hobby of mine. Not that I do it all that often. Not lately. But I like it. We could...do more of it? If you want?”

Thor’s blue eye lights up like a bright summer day, and Scott would swear that even the gold fake sparkles. “Oh yes, I’d like that very much,” he agrees.

He scoots closer, and this time Scott is ready for the large fingers that settle against his scalp. He’s the one who leans in to get the party started. Scott feels Thor’s smile, and the exact moment when that smile opens to let him, Ant-Man, take a nice, long taste. Thor’s fingers comb the nape of his neck, and Scott's head spins. No better option than to tangle a hand in Thor’s hair for balance. Thor seems to like it, growling against Scott’s lips.

Scott comes away sweating like the central air isn’t working. He’s worked up a healthy color on his cheeks, and he isn’t the only one. Thor’s face takes on a nice rosy tint. He makes no attempt to hide that his real and fake eyes are focused on Scott’s mouth.

“You’re so hot,” Scott blurts, yet another fail in the suave badass department.

Thor chuckles. “As are you.”

“Shut up,” Scott retorts. “...I mean, don’t ‘shut up,’ but-”

“It’s true!” Thor jumps in. “I’ve found you quite charming since our first meeting.”

Scott wonders how, since Thor wasn’t exactly sober enough to remember much of their first meeting. But that feels rude to say, even ruder than ‘shut up.’

“You listened to my tales with such vigor,” Thor goes on. “I enjoyed sharing them with you and hearing yours in kind. And in the final battle, you were magnificent! You rose to heights worthy of legends, Lang.”

“I mean, it’s the suit that does the growing, I just-”

“You were magnificent,” Thor repeats. His smile is big enough to turn his cheeks into two pink bunches. He looks serious about the compliment, and it doesn’t feel right to refuse it, no matter how unworthy Scott feels.

“Thanks,” Scott says instead. “You were pretty great too. You’re always great. With your lightning and your thunder and your, um, your big axe and stuff.”

“Yes, I do have a rather big axe,” Thor agrees.

Scott blinks, and points accusingly. “Shut up,” he says. “Or...no, wait, I mean-”

Scott is the one who shuts up when Thor kisses him again. It’s one battle that Scott is more than happy to lose.


End file.
